


Seule la vérité compte

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Whump, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Anakin et Obi-Wan sont les sujets d'une étrange expérience où des vérités leur seront dévoilés. Mais l'ignorance d'Anakin pourrait être la mort d'Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & A Stranger Voice, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Seule la vérité compte

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis quelques temps et j'avais besoin de l'écrire.

Anakin se réveilla avec un mal de tête et des douleur dans la nuque. La première chose qu'il vit était ses pieds, attachés par une champs magnétique bleue. Il cligna plusieurs fois les paupières pour s'ajuster au peu de lumières qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Peu à peu, sortant de sa torpeur, il remarqua alors qu'il était prisonnier et qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger du tout.

Il était pendu par les mains et ses pieds étaient attachés par un champs de confinement. Il tira sur eux mais en vain, c'est alors qu'il balaya son environnement. Tout autour de lui, il ne percevait rien, la seule chose qu'il voyait était un autre être inconscient en face de lui, à quelques pas, dans la même position que lui. Sa mèche rousse cachait une partie de son visage mais Anakin le reconnut aisément et fut à moitié soulagé de le retrouver.

« Maître ! s'écria-t-il, réveillez-vous. »

Il était coupé dans la Force, donc ne pouvait pas rien envoyer via leur lien. Il répéta plusieurs fois le nom de son ancien maître, qui finit par remuer légèrement la tête.

« Anakin ? murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Maître, nous sommes…prisonniers, savez-vous ou nous sommes ? »

Le jeune Jedi ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu arriver là. La seule chose dont il se souvient, c'était qu'ils étaient sur le point de rentrer sur Coruscant et, sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, avaient perdu contrôle de leur vaisseau.

Obi-Wan leva la tête, l'air confus, se concentrant aussi sur son esprit pour comprendre leur situation actuelle. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il n'y voyait rien autour de lui. Seule une boule lumineuse au-dessus d'eux leur permettait de se voir entre eux.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna Obi-Wan en gigotant un peu, est ce que tu sens cela, Anakin ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ne comprenait pas de quoi parler son ancien maître, puisqu'il était coupé de la Force.

« Vous avez accès à la Force, maître ?

\- Non…pas vraiment, mais…je ressens quelque chose…de sombres, je ne saurai te l'expliquer.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

\- Mais comment ? on ne sait pas qui nous a enlevé, ni bien même où l'on est. »

Anakin se mordit les lèvres, c'était pas bon du tout. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, ne rien savoir, ne rien contrôlait, couper de ses pouvoirs.

Soudain, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attendaient, la boule lumineuse changea de couleurs, amenant une couleur rouge flamboyante. Une voix lugubre et sinistre s'éleva autour d'eux.

_« Vous, voilà, réveillez, Jedi. Je vous souhaite le Bienvenue dans l'Expérience. »_

* * *

* * *

** Trois heures plus tôt **

« Nous aurions dû prendre la mission sur Naboo ! s'écria Anakin enragé.

Quelques minutes avant, Obi-Wan avait eu un appel du Conseil leur annonçant que le palais royale de Naboo avait été attaqué par un chasseur de prime et qu'un croiseur de la république dirigé par Plo Koon et Mace Windu avaient été envoyé pour secourir la Reine. Padmé Amidala, elle, se trouvait aussi là-bas.

Mais Obi-Wan étant le chef de l'équipe n'avait pas jugé utile de les rejoindre, car ils venaient tous les deux de rentrer d'une mission d'une semaine qui les avait épuisé et blessé. Anakin avait été blessé à la cheville et Obi-Wan souffrait de côtes brisés et d'un traumatisme crânien, qu'il avait volontairement omis de dire à Anakin.

\- Maître Windu et maître Koon peuvent très bien gérer la mission, de plus, le conseil ne m'a pas demandé d'y aller, ils nous ont seulement informé de la situation.

\- Nous devrons y aller !

\- Eh bien, ce sera non, Anakin, rétorqua sèchement le maître Jedi, nous devons faire confiance à nos confrères pour que cela se déroule correctement en plus, si nous nous y allons tout de suite, nous arriverons même pas avant la fin de la nuit. »

Anakin frappa la table de commande et se leva subitement, les yeux fusillant Obi-Wan, qui ne se tendit brusquement.

« Pad…La sénatrice Amidala est là-bas ! Elle est notre amie et vous vous fichez d'elle ! s'exclama-t-il en colère.

\- Je m'inquiète tout autant pour elle, dit Obi-Wan calmement, seulement, nous précipiter ainsi serait contre les ordres du Conseil, nous devons rentrer sur Coruscant et laisser cela aux Maîtres.

\- Les ordres, les ordres, toujours les ordres ! Avez-vous une seule seconde réfléchi par vous-même.

\- Anakin, cette conversation est ridicule, d'autant plus que tu es sous le contrôle de tes émotions.

\- Au moins, j'ai des émotions, contrairement à certains, siffla le jeune homme, je suppose que la mort de Qui-Gon vous a aussi laissé indifférent. »

Obi-Wan se figea, sentant le terrain sombre dans lequel Anakin était en train d'aller.

« Je ne te permets pas, Anakin…

\- Vous avez toujours été le Jedi Parfait, insensible, peu soucieux des autres, peu soucieux de moi ! Comme toujours, vous ne changerez jamais.

\- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille, Anakin ! Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je sais, je me suis occupé de toi depuis que tu es enfant et…

\- Parce qu'on vous a forcé ! Croyez-vous que si Qui-Gon n'aurait jamais demandé cela avant de mourir, vous l'aurez fait ? »

Son ancien maître ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit, le choc s'affichait sur son visage.

« Vous voyez…j'en étais sûr, pour vous, je ne suis rien. Je suis presque certain que vous ne me connaissez même pas, que vous ne savez rien de moi, tellement vous vous souciez pas de moi.»

Anakin se dirigea vers l'arrière du vaisseau, mais Obi-Wan lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Anakin, attend…

\- Lâchez moi, ne me touchez pas.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien. Tu sais que tu as toujours compté pour moi…

\- La mission Rako Hardeen m'a prouvé que vous étiez un menteur en plus d'un hypocrite.

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse pour que tu me crois, s'écria Obi-Wan anéanti, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Comment veux-tu que je te prouve que je me soucie de toi !

\- S'il existait un moyen qui prouve que vous vous en fichez de moi, je suis partant, ricana Anakin méchamment, et ainsi, vous verrez que j'ai raison : je ne suis rien pour vous. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une alarme retentit les surprenant tous les deux.

* * *

* * *

** Retour dans le présent **

_« Vous, voilà, réveillez, Jedi. Je vous souhaite la Bienvenue dans l'Expérience de la Vérité. »_

Deux Jedi échangèrent un regard anxieux. Tout ce qui comptait le mot « expérience » n'était jamais bon pour eux.

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? lança Anakin en cherchant la présence d'un être vivant autour d'eux.

La boule lumineuse rouge était la seule source qui réagissait. La voix reprit alors :

_« C'est très simple, pendant un temps indéterminé, je vais vous poser des questions sur vous-même ou sur l'autre, peu importe, si vous mentez ou que vous répondez faux, alors votre partenaire subira un choc électrique. »_

Obi-Wan et Anakin tressaillirent tous les deux, se crispant face à ces paroles, qui annonçait un jeu malsain et torturant.

« Quel genre de questions ? questionna le maître Jedi, et pourquoi ?

\- _Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir pourquoi . Nous allons commencer, vous allez comprendre. Je vais d'abord poser une question à vous, Anakin Skywalker. Ensuite, je passerai à votre compagnon. »_

Anakin déglutit difficilement. Sur quoi étaient-ils tombés ?

_« Première question, qui est votre maître ? »_

Il aurait pu rire en découvrant la première question, mais il préféra répondre :

« Obi-Wan Kenobi…c'est ça vos questions stupides ?

\- _Bien joué. A vous, Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui est votre apprenti ?_

\- Anakin Skywalker, fit le Jedi méfiant.

\- _Vous voyez. Simple. Mais cela était très facile, nous allons compliquer la chose. Skywalker, quel est la couleur préférée de Kenobi ? »_

Le jeune homme refroidit subitement, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle question le rendait aussi mal à l'aise, car en fait, il ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de choses. Mais il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour tenter de deviner.

« Je dirai…le bleu. »

Un hurlement fut arraché des lèvres d'Obi-Wan, tandis que de l'électricité parcourait son corps, le faisant souffrir, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Anakin.

« Non, arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! cria-t-il en se débattant, laissez-le ! arrêtez ça ! »

Après quelques secondes de décharges, la torture d'Obi-Wan s'arrêta. Le pauvre Jedi tremblait de tout son corps, haletant et respirant fortement. Anakin se rappela alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore remis de leur dernière mission et que ce choc électrique empirera leur état.

\- _Je vous l'avais dit, jeune Skywalker, une mauvaise réponse causerait cela. C'est de votre faute. La réponse était le blanc, c'est cela Kenobi ?_

\- Oui, souffla-t-il la voix rauque.

\- _Continuons, quel est son aliment préféré ?_

\- Je croyais que c'était son tour ! protesta Anakin.

\- _Vous avez eu une mauvaise réponse, donc vous continuez jusqu'à que vous trouvez une bonne réponse. Alors, répondez._

\- Le thé. C'est le thé, répondit-il rapidement.

\- _Bonne réponse. A vous, Maître Kenobi. Quel est l'activité préféré de Skywalker ?_

\- Quoi ? Mais j'en ai plein ! Comment peut-il trouver cela !

\- _Seule la vérité compte,_ rétorqua la voix _, et je sais tout. Répondez, Kenobi. »_

Anakin lança un regard désolé à Obi-Wan, qui hésitait à répondre. Il n'était pas sûr que son maître puisse répondre correctement à la question, car il y avait tant de choses qu'il aimait faire et qu'Obi-Wan n'était pas conscient de cela.

« Passer du temps avec Padmé. » lâcha Obi-Wan doucement.

L'ancien Padawan écarquilla les yeux, fixant son maître avec incrédulité.

 _« Bonne réponse, Kenobi_ , fit la voix.

\- Maître…qu'est-ce que…comment …bredouilla Anakin sous le choc.

Obi-Wan évita son regard, se détournant. Un sentiment de honte semblait le submerger.

\- _Skywalker, quel est l'activité préféré de Kenobi ?_

Mais il n'en savait rien ! D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas que son ancien mentor s'adonnait à des activités. Il ne pouvait pas dire le maniement du sabre, puisqu'Obi-Wan considérait cela comme une obligation pour la défense. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit est :

\- La lecture.

Un cri glaçant retentit alors. Obi-Wan se tortillait sous le choc électrique qu'avait insufflé la mauvaise réponse. Voir son partenaire souffrir de la sorte était insupportable à Anakin, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Kriff, arrêtez ça ! Ce jeu de bantha ! ça suffit ! Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

\- _Vous n'avez pas besoin de la savoir, seul la vérité compte. Continuons. Qui est l'être le plus cher aux yeux de Kenobi ? »_

Anakin n'en savait rien, car il était certain que son maître avait repoussé tout attachement, jedi parfait qu'il était. Donc c'était impossible qu'Obi-Wan puisse aimer quelqu'un. Peut être Satine, à en juger par les révélations qui lui avaient faites.

« Satine Kryze. »

Un autre choc électrique tirailla Obi-Wan, sous la stupéfaction d'Anakin. Ce fut telle que le nez du maître Jedi commença à saigner. Si cela continuait, il ne pourra pas y survivre à cette torture.

« Non…non, stop, cessez cela ! supplia-t-il qui pleurait en voyant son ancien maître souffrir, criant de douleurs.

\- _Alors répondez correctement à la question, se moqua la voix, la bonne réponse était Anakin Skywalker._

\- Quoi ? Attendez, vous plaisantez ! »

Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit l'être le plus cher d'Obi-Wan ! Il l'aurait remarqué ! Obi-Wan lui aurait dit, il lui aurait montré de l'intérêt !

\- _Seul la vérité compte, répéta la voix._

Anakin se sentit tout à coup mal. Il avait ignorant et injuste envers Obi-Wan. Il lui avait dit des choses horribles, alors qu'il était en vérité chéri et aimé par ce dernier. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Il ravala ses larmes, n'osant même pas jeter un regard à son maître, qui n'avait dit mot depuis la décharge.

\- _continuons, qui est la personne que Kenobi craint le plus ? »_

Encore une question à laquelle il ne savait rien. Cependant, lorsqu'il réfléchit bien, la seule personne qu'Obi-Wan pourrait craindre à l'heure actuelle est…lui-même, parce qu'il est la cause de sa torture. C'est à cause de lui qu'il subit des décharges, c'est à cause de lui qu'il souffrait.

« Anakin Skywalker. »

Il eut un silence. Et non les cris de douleurs d'Obi-Wan. Anakin inspira de soulagements, sachant qu'il avait trouvé la bonne réponse.

« _Bien joué,_ fit la voix _, poursuivons avec vous, maître Kenobi. Qui est l'être le plus cher aux yeux de Skywalker ? »_

Le jeune Jedi eut un sursaut de frayeur brusque, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ancien maître qui les baissa immédiatement, l'expression hésitant, affligé et empli de regret. Jamais Anakin n'avait vu Obi-Wan ainsi.

« Padmé Amidala.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas….commença Anakin.

\- _Bonne réponse ! s'exclama la voix, pour le moment vous avez fait un sans-faute, maître Kenobi._

\- Maître, comment…qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama-t-il en ignorant la voix.

Obi-Wan sourit tristement.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes, Anakin, je le sais. C'est tout. Je sais qu'elle compte plus que tout pour toi, répondit-il dans un murmure, après tout, tu t'es marié avec elle, c'est logique que ce soit elle…

\- Vous êtes au courant pour notre mariage ?

\- Je…

\- _Tout ceci est bien beau, mais nous devons continuer. Jeune Skywalker, quel est le rêve d'Obi-Wan ?_

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! s'écria Anakin qui ne savait quoi répondre à cette question, on ne discute pas de ce genre de chose entre nous !

\- _Est-ce que c'est votre réponse ?_ s'enquit la voix.

\- Anakin…trembla tout à coup Obi-Wan en lui adressant un regard effrayé.

La panique monta rapidement, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Obi-Wan aussi désespéré et aussi mal au point. Après trois décharges, son état se dégradait et du sang ne cessait de couler de son nez, il haletait difficilement, il peinait à tenir sur à travers ses bras.

Il devait au moins tenter quelque chose pour le sauver, pour espérer lui éviter une nouvelle torture électrique.

« Non…je vais répondre…son rêve serait d'amener la paix dans la Galaxie, lâcha-t-il.

\- _Mauvaise réponse. »_

Obi-Wan émit un hurlement déchirant, beaucoup plus fort que les fois précédents, son corps spasma et trembla violemment tandis que des éclairs bleus et violettes parcouraient son corps.

« Non, non, non, je suis désolé…sanglota Anakin en s'agitant, pardon, maître, je suis désolé ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie, il…ne le mérite pas… »

Comme s'il avait écouté, les décharges s'arrêtèrent et la voix reprit parole :

_« La bonne réponse était : qu'Anakin Skywalker soit heureux._

\- Quoi ? Non…ce n'est…pas possible. »

Tout semblait tourner autour de lui. Comme si Obi-Wan ne vivait que pour lui, comme s'il était constamment occupé par Anakin. Il commençait peu à peu à comprendre les sentiments de son maître : il était le centre même de son existence et il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

« Continuons, fit la voix.

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclama le jeune Jedi, pourquoi vous faites ça ! Pourquoi !

\- _Seule la vérité compte, Jedi._

\- Non ! Pourquoi vous le torturez ! Pourquoi ces questions, pourquoi ce jeu ? Quelle est le but ? Pourquoi vous nous laissez pas partir ? Qui êtes-vous, kriff ?

\- _Jedi, n'avez-vous pas compris ? N'est ce pas ce que vous avez souhaité ? Un moyen pour connaître des vérités que vous ignorez ? N'est ce pas vos mots « **S'il existait un moyen qui prouve que vous vous en fichez de moi, je suis partant »"**_

Anakin blêmit à ces mots, il eut envie de vomir, la culpabilité le saisit par la gorge. C'était ses propres mots, mots qu'il avait prononcé à Obi-Wan quelques heures auparavant, persuadé qu'il avait raison, mais en écoutant la Voix, en répondant à ces questions, en voyant à quel point Obi-Wan souffrait par sa faute, il comprit qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne, qu'il était aimé par son maître depuis toujours et qu'il l'avait mal jugé. C'était le Chancelier Palpatine, son ami de toujours, qui lui avait rabaché sans cesse qu'Obi-Wan n'avait aucune affection pour lui, qu'il ne se souciait pas de lui, qu'il était trop accroché au Code Jedi pour être attaché à lui.

« Je…ne savais pas, je le jure, je ne voulais pas de ça comme ça, pleura-t-il en serrant les dents, je suis désolé, maître…Obi-Wan, je suis tellement désolé.

\- _Continuons,_ coupa la voix _._

\- Non ! Je vous en prie, je ne veux plus le voir souffrir, je vous en supplie, je ferai ce que vous voulez…

\- _Non, vous devez continuer. Pour quel est le plus grand remord d'Obi-Wan Kenobi ?_

\- Quoi ? Mais…comment voulez-vous que je sache ! »

D'ailleurs, cela montrait à Anakin que son équipier ne lui disait pas tout, au moins, il avait raison sur ce point-là.

« Est-ce votre réponse ?

\- Non, je… ne pas avoir pu sauver tout le monde…lâcha Anakin ne sachant quoi dire.

Le cri d'Obi-Wan ne tarda pas arriver, brisant le cœur de l'ancien Padawan mais à travers ses cris, il pouvait entendre ses quelques mots :

« Pardonne…moi… Anakin…ah… »

Anakin avait abandonné, il n'arrivait plus à garder le visuel sur son compagnon qui souffrait physiquement, qui perdait peu à peu conscience. Lorsque cela cessa à son plus grand soulagement, la respiration d'Obi-Wan était éradique, sifflante et beaucoup trop forte.

« Son plus grand remord était qu'il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, révéla la voix.

\- Comment ça ? souffla Anakin sous le choc, ce n'est pas vrai…ce n'est pas…

\- _Seule la vérité compte._

\- Non, arrêtez, c'est une erreur, vous me racontez des âneries ! Ce n'est pas…

\- C'est…vrai…Anakin, haleta Obi-Wan las en intervenant, j'ai…fait une tentative de suicide.

\- Quand ? déglutit-il, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

\- Je…cela fait…longtemps.

\- Maître…dîtes moi, pria-t-il.

\- C'était…il y a cinq mois…juste après l'affaire Rako Hardeen. »

Le cœur d'Anakin s'arrêta face à cette confession inattendue. Il y a cinq mois, il avait été tellement en colère contre Obi-Wan qu'il avait cessé de lui parler, qu'il avait même demandé à être séparé de lui lors des missions. Cela s'est fait pendant un mois, ensuite, Anakin avait regretté car il s'était rendu compte qu'il travaillait mieux en équipe avec Obi-Wan. Pendant un mois, il n'avait donc eu de nouvelles de maître Jedi, mais il n'avait jamais demandé à ce dernier de raconter ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce lapse de temps. Il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde qu'il avait tenté de se suicider.

« Maître…pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Pourquoi vous…l'avez fait ?

\- J'étais…seul…sans toi, j'étais persuadé que, que…je ne te verrais plus…j'ai été stupide et…je me sentais mal alors…j'ai essayé de mourir…pendant une mission, j'ai pris une forte dose de somnifères, mais Cody m'a trouvé et m'a sauvé avec Kix…J'ai été mis en congé forcé durant trois semaines, maître Yoda m'a surveillé et a médité avec moi pendant tout ce temps…et puis ensuite, tu es revenu.

\- Je l'ignorai…je…ne savais pas.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir, Anakin.

\- J'ai été horrible, je n'ai pas été là alors que tu…souffrais.

\- Non, c'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas été un bon maître, un bon ami…un bon frère.

\- _Il semblerait que votre vision à propos de votre partenaire ait changé, remarqua la voix en se mêlant à leur conversation, cependant je vais vous poser une dernière question. Si vous répondez faux, la prochaine décharge le tuera. »_

Ce fut la douche froide pour Anakin, il observa l'état d'Obi-Wan qui était pâle comme la mort, du sang s'échappait de son nez mais aussi de sa bouche. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps et la voix avait raison, il n'allait pas survivre à une prochaine torture.

« Non…attendez, non ! Ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer !

\- Seule la vérité compte.

\- _De qui est amoureux Obi-Wan Kenobi ?_

\- Non ! »

Cette fois, ce n'était pas Anakin qui avait protesté, mais Obi-Wan, qui malgré son état, était bouleversé, affolé, terrifié.

« Non ! Ne…faites pas ça, continua-t-il en larmes.

Anakin ne comprenait pas sa réaction et tenta de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle son ancien maître réagissait à cette question, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas que l'on sache la vérité. En quoi son amour secret pouvait-il le choquer ? Pourquoi était-ce si important pour Obi-Wan de garder cela secrètement ?

Il aurait répondu Satine Kryze en réalité mais étrangement, il hésitait à répondre. Il lança un dernier regard à Obi-Wan, qui avait baissé les yeux, ses larmes se mêlant à son sang sur son visage. Si c'était vraiment Satine, Obi-Wan ne serait pas dans cette état. Alors, quelqu'un qui choquerait Anakin ? mais qui ? A moins que ce soit…Non.

Sa femme. Padmé. Si c'était Padmé, il comprendrait alors les réactions d'Obi-Wan : pourquoi il affichait un air si abattu en répondant à la Voix à propos de l'être le plus cher, tout s'expliquait. Tout était clair dans l'esprit d'Anakin.

Son maître aimait Padmé.

Une violente jalousie le saisit alors, surtout quand il repassa dans sa tête tous les interactions qu'Obi-Wan avait eu avec sa femme, c'est peut être ainsi qu'il avait été au courant du mariage entre Padmé et Anakin. Il avait sans doute essayé de séduire sa femme mais Padmé l'aimait et avait du lui dire la vérité.

« Avez-vous une réponse ? s'impatienta la voix.

\- Padmé Amidala, siffla Anakin en fusillant son maître.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas…. » commença ce dernier.

Le mépris qu'il avait envers Obi-Wan disparut à la seconde près où la décharge s'activa, torturant une nouvelle fois le maître Jedi , qui hurla, pleura, gémit de douleurs, se tortillant dans tous les sens.

« Nooooooooon ! s'époumona Anakin, arrêtez ! Je vous en prie, par pitié ! Arrêtez ! »

Ce n'était donc pas Padmé ? Mais alors qui ?

La question ne se posait plus car Obi-Wan s'était figé, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte comme si son dernier cri avait été son agonie. Son corps se relâcha, ses hurlements s'estompèrent, il ne bougeait plus et ne répondit plus à Anakin, qui avait fini par éclater en larmes, les regrets, la culpabilité le terrassèrent. Il avait été idiot de croire qu'Obi-Wan aimait Padmé et pendant un instant, il avait cru que c'était cela la bonne réponse.

« Non, maître, répondez-moi ! Ne mourrez pas, je vous en prie ! Je suis désolé ! réveillez-vous ! implora Anakin désespéré, ne me laissez pas...s'il vous plait, Obi-Wan..."

Mais rien y fait, son maître ne répondait pas. Il semblait statufié dans la dernière position de torture qu'il avait subi. C'était donc la dernière image qu'il aurait de son maître ?

Obi-Wan dans sa souffrance.

Obi-Wan dans sa tristesse.

Obi-Wan dans sa solitude.

Obi-Wan dans le désespoir d'avoir gardé son dernier secret.

\- _La bonne réponse était Anakin Skywalker. »_


End file.
